


Erotyczne fantazje 145

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 145

Cipka dziedziczki znajdował się dokładnie na wysokości ust Ruby. Liderka ssała ją i lizała swoim zgrabnym i długim językiem.

Weiss trzymał głowę swojej młodszej kochanki mocno, kiedy jej soki spryskały całą twarz liderki.


End file.
